


Keep Quiet

by Superbutts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Gags, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbutts/pseuds/Superbutts
Summary: For thisprompt:Cor gagging Regis with his beret while fucking him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regis is a screamer, that's all that was flashing in my mind as I wrote this...

Regis startled as something was shoved against his face. He grabbed the item in his hand and saw that it was Cor's beret. He turned to look questioningly at Cor.

"You're too loud." Cor said bluntly, "We'll get caught so I need to you open up and put that in your mouth."

Regis blushed but nodded acquiescingly, he lifted the beret that smelled so much like Cor and placed it into his mouth. It was too big for his mouth and a little uncomfortable but Regis just bit down on it softly to keep it in place, his body tingling softly as he realised that he was actually going to be fucked by his general while being made to keep quiet. He nodded to Cor to show he was ready, the general softly ran his hand through Regis' hair as he felt his dick twitching at the picture Regis made.

"Much better."

Cor pressed his body against Regis and slowly began to kiss his neck, running his tongue against Regis' adam's apple. The king could feel how much Cor was enjoying this as his rock hard cock rubbed against his thigh. He moaned softly as Cor slowly began sucking marks into his neck, wrapping his legs around the general and trying to bring him closer. Cor just pulled off his neck with a wet smack and grinned softly at him.

"Getting impatient, aren't we?" Regis' only reply was a pathetic moan.

The general slowly slid his hand down Regis' back before grabbing a handful of his ass, his fingers grazing at his hole. Regis mewled softly as his hips rocked back against Cor's fingers, a trail of pre-cum dripping from his cock. Cor lay Regis down against the bed before roughly spreading his legs. The gag had Regis drooling and he was unable to swallow any of the excess spit that he had accumulated. The beret was soaking wet, drool starting to drip down his chin. Cor sat between the spread legs and began to slowly began teasing his inner thighs. As he began to suck marks into the thighs, his hands began to run softly from his balls, to his taint and to the rim of his hole. Muffled sounds were being pushed out of Regis' throat as he spread his legs wider, trying to give Cor more access in the hopes for more contact.

One of Cor's fingers traveled from his balls to the head of his dick, spreading the pre-cum around the head. Regis' hips bucked up as his desperate moans leaked from the gag. Cor grinned softly as he lubed up some his fingers before rubbing against the rim over and over again without dipping his fingers in. Regis whined, forcing his hips down to try and get the fingers in.

Cor's answering smile was devilish. With one hand, he held the jerking hips in place whilst with his other hand he carried on circling the rim, only dipping in shallowly into the hole randomly. This went on for a few minutes, Regis growing more and more desperate and tears of frustration began running down his face. Cor decided to show pity and slowly slipped a finger inside. He rubbed the walls of his ass before he teasingly slipped in his tongue alongside the finger. As Regis tried to fuck himself against the wet heat, Cor quickly pulled his mouth away and looked up to see that Regis was gasping messily, sucking on the gag.

Regis whined at the loss of his tongue but the whine turned into a moan as Cor slipped in a second finger. He rubbed around the insides again, his fingers gently pushing against his prostate. Regis' cock was leaking profusely at this point but Cor just ignored it, slipping in a third finger into that heat. The king's hips raised high as he felt ready to come, the moans slipping through were higher pitched than usual. His ass trembled as Cor pulled his fingers out, moans turning into whines as he was denied his release. Cor could practically hear him begging as his hole twitched, begging to be fucked.

Cor wanted to tease him more but he had hit the end of his patience, his dick throbbing. He slipped his trousers off, letting Regis get a look at how hard he was with pre-cum dripping messily down his shaft. Cor grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his dick before he pushed into his hole, moaning softly at the wet, tight heat. As he buried his dick as deep inside of his ass as he could, he slowly pushed the hair clinging to Regis' face away so he could get a look at the glazed expression on the king's face. Cor slowly pulled his dick out until only the head was inside, Regis' hole clinging to it desperately before he thrust back in harshly, jolting the slight body underneath him. Regis' fingers were digging into his back deeply and Cor knew for sure his back would be covered in scratches by the end of this.

The room echoed with the sound of groans, moans and the smacking of skin against skin. Cor dug his hands tightly into Regis' hips before he began to thrust in and out of his hole and all Regis could do was cling to him as he was held down and fucked as if he were nothing more than a pleasure slave to be used by his master.

Eventually, Regis' moans turned high-pitched again as he felt himself getting close again. Cor slowly stopped thrusting but this time the king glared fiercely at him, letting him know in no uncertain terms what would happen if he didn't let him cum this time.

Cor sighed softly before wrapping one of his hands around Regis' dick, pumping his fist as he began to thrust again. He kept the rhythm in time with his thrusts and before long Regis' back arched, coming all over his stomach. Cor just carried on thrusting harder through the orgasm, Regis couldn't stop crying into the gag as his body began to feel overstimulated. 

Regis could tell Cor was close, he was pushing his dick hard into his spent ass while peppering soft kisses all over his face. His thrusts got messier until he finally pushed all the way in, cumming deep inside of his ass. Regis' body twitched slightly as Cor pulled his soft cock out of his ass.

As he lay down next to him, he slowly pulled the beret from Regis' mouth before pressing a kiss to his spit soaked lips and wrapping an arm around his spent body.


End file.
